The invention relates to a transport unit comprising retaining plates and containers, and a working unit comprising a retaining plate, a holder and containers.
Containers in different sizes and composed of different materials are used in chemical, biochemical, biological, medical or forensic laboratories for the processing of reagents and samples. Containers for single-use, composed of plastic, that are utilized only for use with a specific liquid or liquid mixture and are disposed of afterwards, are widespread. The containers can be delivered by the manufacturer in a specific degree of cleanliness, or respectively, can be autoclaved before use. The use of single-use plastic containers avoids contamination of reagents and samples.
The containers are preferably provided with plug-like lids or with screw caps.
Single-use, plastic containers are available particularly with nominal volumes in the range of a fraction of a milliliter to 100 mL. Containers particularly with nominal volumes of 0.5, 1.0, 1.5, 2.0, 15 and 50 mL are common.